Pen Pals
by CopperMonarch
Summary: Nathanael's Long time Pen Pal finally came to visit and a new romance is blooming. A new threat consumes Paris, along with Hawk Moth, causes a new miraculous to be a awaken and join the dynamic duo. During his first run in with the new villain his new crush gets badly hurt. Maybe he's not cut out to be a super hero after all...
1. Chapter 1

Pen Pals  
Chapter One

* * *

Nathanael stared down at his phone frozen in his spot. He'd been standing there for what felt like hours… After all this time, all these years, she was here. He brought one hand up to push his fingers through his hair only to have it fall back into the same place. He kept re-reading the message repeatedly to make sure he didn't miss understand or wasn't hallucinating: _I'm at the park you told me about. Wearing a floral dress and black boots. Can't wait to finally meet you!_

He was only around the corner but he couldn't get his body to move any further; his nerves took over him and paralyzed him. What if she didn't like him? What if she wasn't who she said she was? Was this all just an elaborate joke on him? All their conversations, letters, and emails passed through his mind. All the things he's told her, the things she told him. He felt as he'd known her all his life, not just a few years, but he never thought they'd actually meet in person and he couldn't help but feel torn at the situation. She'd always joke about coming to his rescue one day—but never did he think she was serious.

Yet, there she was. Supposedly.

He let out a groan, "What do I do?"

His phone buzzed in his hand while letting out a small chime. It was her… Well, a messaged from her: _You're still coming, right?_ He re-read the message twice before looking at the time—he had been stalling for almost 30 minutes.

He hesitated to reply: _Just around the corner._

Almost instantly he got a response back: _Yay! Can't wait to see you!_

He took a deep breath and forced his body to move. He'd made her wait too long. He started a reply back to her: _Where are you exactly?_

Again, almost instantly she responded to him: _I'm just outside the entrance._

He couldn't help but smile at his phone as he walked. She always responded to him quickly, no matter the time, almost as if she was waiting for him to contact her.

He looked down at himself as he arrived at park entrance. He had attempted to dress nice in hopes of impressing her. A blue button up shirt under his usual grey blazer matched with dark pants. Blue was her favorite color after all. His eyes then went to scan the area ahead of him, searching the surroundings near the fountain. He hesitated again.

"Hey! Nathanael!" Came from behind him, causing him to jump and spin around. There stood Alya and Marinette. "Fancy meeting you here," Alya said as they stopped in front of him, "We are headed to the movies, want to come?"

Nathanael shifted in his place, "I.., uhh.. can't." He stammered out as he looked back down at his phone before looking back over his shoulder toward the park again. "I have… p-plans."

Alya rounded him to look in the direction he was, "Oh, some sort of date?" she looked back at him with a slight smirk, "Who is she?" Alya asked. Marinette followed Alya's lead and looked around the corner as well.

It caused him to stiffen quickly, "She's my Pen Pal."

"Oh! You mean the same Pan Pal we were assigned for our English classes a few years ago?" Marinette asked, "You're so lucky you've kept in contact!" She peeked around the corner, leaning against Alya, "She's actually here?"

Nathanael nodded, "Yeah…"

"So… what are you doing standing here then?" Alya asked as she turned to look back at him, "Isn't she waiting on you?"

"Yes…"

Marinette turned to offer him a kind smile, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

Nathanael shifted in his spot again. Nervous was an understatement. He was terrified. What if she didn't like him? What if she came all this way for nothing?

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her, "No need to be nervous. You two have been friends for so long! And she's here to meet you."

Alya rested her elbow on the other girl's shoulder, "If you want, we can walk over with you."

"No, no. You don't need to do that."

"Too bad. We are. We have some time to spare before the movie anyways." She said as she mock punched his shoulder, "Now come on. You've kept her waiting long enough."

Alya pulled on his arm to force him around the corner, "Let's go, Romeo."

He froze again, his breath catching in his throat. Sure enough, right at the entrance of the park, stood a girl in short floral dress and black boots. Even from a distance he could see she was pretty and he was petrified. Naturally he began to walk behind his two friends in an automatic reaction to try and hide himself.

Alya looked back at him, "That her?"

All he could manage to do was nod.

Marinette offered him another kind smile, "She's pretty."

She then looked up, glancing at them as they approached. Her eyes then fell on him, her face lighting up upon recognition of him. He instantly froze in his spot. Alya then pulled on his arm to get him to keep moving. The girl pushed herself away from the fence she was leaning against, tilting herself slightly to the side to look at him better.

She took a few steps closer to them, "Nathanael?" Her voice sounded like a melody.

Alya then pushed him forward, "Y-yes. Hey.. uhh.. Sarah. It's nice to f-finally meet you." He stammered out.

The girl's smile brightened as she lunged forward and hugged him. It was slightly on the awkward side being as she was a decent bit taller than him. Before he could comprehend what had happened, to return the embrace she'd given him, she pulled and kept her hands on his shoulders, "It is so good to finally meet you. I was worried you were not going to show." Her French slightly broken and rough but it still clear enough for him to understand her.

Seeing her happiness caused a portion of his own anxiety to fade, "Sorry I'm late. I ran into a few friends along the way here."

She then glance up at the two extra bodies that were in their company and her expression changed to worry, "Oh, are you busy today? I am sorry, I do not mean to interrupt."

"Oh, no!" Marinette then said quickly, "Us two were just on our way to the movies. We ran into Nathanael and offered to walk him here."

"Yeah. We are both welcome to come if you want, though. More the merrier." Alya chimed in.

Nathanael couldn't take his eyes off the girl just before him. She was about as tall as his friend Juleka with long curly auburn hair. Her eyes were a forest green color lined heavily in black. She had a lovely smile.

He watched as she studied the two other girls; observing how clear it was for her to try and understand what they were saying before offering them a nervous smile. "Not a good idea. My French is still bad. I would not be able to fully understand."

"That's okay," Alya said with a smile, "We will catch you two later then! Have fun!"

With that his two friends left them alone.

Sarah looked down at him with a worried expression, "If you want time with your friends, you can."

Nathanael tried to give her a comforting smile, "I'm here to see you, you came all this way after all."

She took a moment to understand what he said before brightening up again, "Thank you."

* * *

Before Nathanael knew it: the sun had already set. He had taken her on a tour of Paris, just like she always wanted—as she had said in her letters to him. He had memorized all the places she wished to see from her letters to him, all the things she wished to do, so he had attempted to fill them all in one day. He was captivated by how everything caused her to smile; how expressive she was. At times, she'd even grab onto him in her excitement. He continuously found himself staring at her as she walked and talked with him through the city. He watched how she always paused when speaking or listening to him to make sure she fully understood. He had walked her back to the hotel she was staying at and promised her he'd meet her at the museum when he got out of class the next day. She gave him another hug before sending him on his way and disappearing into the building.

He was only half way home when the sky opened into a downpour. "Really?" Nathanael said under his breath as he quickly pulled his coat up over his head and ran to the awning near him. He took a deep breath as he rested against the wall. "At least it started raining now."

He pulled out his phone to check the time. He had a text from Sarah. His heart lept into his throat and he hesitated to open it: _I had a great time today! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

He smiled and held his phone close before responding: _I'm happy you had a good time!_

Within moments she responded back: _Let me know when you get home, ok? Just want to make sure you made it safe._

He let out a soft chuckle and typed out a reply: _I will._

"What is a young man like you doing out so late in the rain? Are you lost?"

Nathanael jumped and looked around quickly for the voice that startled him. A rather short old man was standing next to him taking refuge from the rain, just like him. The man looked up at him and offered a gentle smile.

"Oh... uhh..." he started out, "No. Just waiting until the rain lightens up is all."

The man nodded as he turned to look back out at the pouring rain. He crossed his arms the best he could while holding onto his cane. With his free hand, he rubbed his arm.

Nathanael watched him for a moment before looking down at himself, at his jacket, then out into the rain. It didn't appear to be letting up any time soon. He contemplated a long second before he slipped himself out of his jacket and offered it over to the man, "Here. I don't live too far from here."

The man looked at him, then to the jacket he was holding out, "Are you sure?" he asked before giving a warm smile and taking it from his hands, "Thank you, son. These old bones get cold very easily."

Nathanael smiled at him while giving a slight wave, "Have a good night, Sir," he said before he took off into a sprint in the direction of his house. He slipped inside the house and instantly went up to his room to change into dry cloths, grabbing a towel from the bathroom along the way. He slipped out of his soaking cloth, leaving on the floor, before pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. He pulled the towel on top of his head before rubbing vigorously to get as much of the water out as he could.

As soon as he sat down at his desk his computer lit up with a Skype call. He spun around in his chair to face his computer to answer.

"About time you answered." It a three-way call with Juleka and Rose. "We've been trying you for hours."

"How'd it go!?" Rose asked quickly, "Was she nice?"

"Yeah, must have went well seeing as you've been gone all day," Juleka said as she rested her head in her hand, "Well, spill. Tell us what happened."

Nathanael fixed his earbuds before looking at his two friend's faces on the screen, "It went… really, really well." He leaned over to reach his sketch book and pencils, "She was really nice. I didn't even realize we were out so long. Sorry guys."

Rose beamed, "Oh, yay! Are you going to see her again?"

Nathanael nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow after class actually, at the museum."

"So, what all did you do?" Juleka asked as music sounded in her background, "Anything exciting?"

"Took her to the Eiffel Tower," he started, "And just wondered around after that. She really just wanted to 'Experience Paris'." He said as he used air quotes. "Took her to the river for a while too. We just talked mostly."

"You kiss her yet?"

Nathanael nearly jumped out of his skin, "What!? No."

Both girls giggled at him. "Too bad." "That would have been so romantic! A kiss under the Eiffel Tower."

He could feel his face burning which caused both girls to giggle more. "She did hug me a couple times… In fact, she was rather… touchy?" he couldn't think of the correct term to use as he referred to how many times she would grab onto him when she got excited.

"Touchy?" Juleka asked, "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No, it's not." He agreed. He could remember how warm she was when she held onto him. Every place where she touched him still tingled.

Rose's face instantly lit up, "Maybe you can take her on a date!"

"What?!" he jumped again, nearly losing his pencil.

Juleka nodded, "That's not a bad idea… Seeing as Marinette kind of did shoot you down and all."

Nathanael groaned at the painful memory. He didn't remember much about being Evillustrator, only small pieces and parts that played in slow motion. Though, after all it was said and done, it wasn't as painful to look at Marinette as he had thought it would be. He let out a sigh, "I doubt she would want to date someone from a different country."

"Has she talked to you since you split?" Juleka asked as she looked down at her nails, most likely painting them black again.

"Oh… yeah…" He then sat up straight, "Oh yeah!" he said as he spun around quickly to search for his phone, "She asked me to let her know when I got home."

"How sweet!" Rose said brightly, "She's making sure you're safe. How sweet."

He leaned over to sort through his cloths, getting caught in his earbuds for a moment, and pulled his phone from the pocket of the pants he was wearing and sat back up. He fixed his earbuds once again before unlocking his phone. _I'm home._ He sent. He stared down at his phone expectantly.

 _Oh, Good! I was getting worried._

He smiled and quickly answered back: _Sorry for making you worry. I really did have a good time today._

 _I'm really like you. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow._

His face reddened. "Uhh…"

"What?" the girls asked at once.

"What's it mean when she said 'I really like you.'?" He asked as looked up at the computer screen.

Rose and Juleka thought for a moment, "What'd she say?"

"I really like you. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." He read off as he watched his two friends.

Juleka chuckled a bit, "What she says. She likes your person. Don't read too much into it."

"Or! She means it literally! That's be so awesome." Rose chimed in with a dream like smile.

Nathanael chuckled himself, "Right." He looked back down at his phone, _Me too. Have a good night, Sarah._

 _Good night, Nathanael._

"I'm heading to bed guys. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said as he waved at the girls before disconnecting his end of the call. The girls both waved at him before his screen went black. He leaned back in his chair and stretched out his arms and back. He let out a loud sigh of contentment before he got up from his desk. He threw his towel into the hamper before making his way to his bed. He sat down at the edge of his bed and stared at his phone—contemplating if he should text Sarah again or if he should leave her alone for the night and not get annoying. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and laid back, letting his legs hang off the edge still. His phone vibrated in his hand.

A picture message from Sarah. It was if she knew he was thinking about her. He unlocked his phone to look at what she sent: A picture she had taken of them in front of the Eiffel Tower. He held the phone close to his face to look at it closely. He had almost forgotten she had taken it. He smiled and saved the picture to his phone. The message beneath it was just a heart emoji.

 _Thank you!_ he sent back to her.

He sat up while setting the alarm on his phone, leaned over to get the cord to his charger off the floor, plugged his phone in and tucked it under his pillow. He stood up and pulled back his covers.

"What the…"

In the center of his bed was a small, black and red, hexagonal box.

* * *

 **It had been a SUPER long time since I had written anything. Let alone any sort of Fanfiction. I had recently watched Miraculous and I had fallen in love with it, especially the Tomato son. He need love and to be protected. I hope you all enjoy and I will try my hardest to get out regular updates. Also, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Writing is not my major. Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pen Pals  
Chapter Two

* * *

Nathanael sat down on his bed, cross-legged, scooting back to rest his back against the wall as he held the small box closer for further inspection. He turned it over and over in his hands, "How did this get here?" He frowned slightly as he leaned forward, "So odd."

He looked at one side to find tiny gold hinges, he raised an eyebrow, turning the box around. He took a deep breath and began to open the small box. As soon as the lid unseals a blinding copper colored light filled the room. He quickly drops the box into his lap, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes, until the light final dimmed. He slowly dropped his arm and quickly looked around his room, "What was that?" he asked to himself.

"Hello, Nathanael."

He stiffened quickly. "Who's there!?" he asked as he attempted to slide off his bed, He pushed his hair from his eyes to see better. A copper creature floated in front of his face.

"My name is Shiigo." The small creature looked as if it offered a bow.

Nathanael yelled and swatted at the creature. "A flying mouse!" He jumped off his bed and ran for the door. "Mom! Dad!"

"Wait, don't!" the creature said as it flew in front of him to block his path to the exit. "Stop! I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh, great! It talks!" Nathanael scrambled around for anything in reach to throw at the creature. Chucking everything at it: pencils, pads of paper, even his cellphone. "Mom! Dad! Help!"

The creature sighed and took a deep breath, "I said: Stop!"

Nathanael froze mid-throw, arm still raised in the air with a text book in his hand, ae he looked at the copper creature.

"Sit down, and Calm down." It said sternly at him.

Nathanael immediately did as he was told, sitting down in his desk chair, "H-how do you know my name?"

The creature sighed as he floated closer to the boy, "Stop talking and let me explain." The creature cleared his throat. "I am Shiigo and I am a Kwami." He then zipped over to the bed to pick up the box and then tossed it over to Nathanael. "I reside in the cufflinks and you are, I guess, my chosen one."

Nathanael picked the box up from his lap to look at the jewels inside. Two copper and black cufflinks safely secured in the red velvet. "A kwami?" he looked up at the creature with an eyebrow raised. "This has to be some sort of weird dream…" he said under his breath.

"Yes." The creature said as he floated around Nathanael's head to survey all the drawn pictures hanging around his computer, "So you're an artist? That'll make things easier."

"Nathanael? Is everything okay? Why were you yelling?" came from the other side of his door.

He jumped up and rushed to door, holding it shut, "Yeah! Uhh… Everything is fine! Uhh… Saw a bug! It's gone!" he stammered out. "S-sorry for worrying you." He said through the door. He listened closely to hear the footsteps receding away.

Shiigo looked over at him with his little arms crossed, "Good, they're gone. No one must know I exist. No one." He said as he landed and sat on the desk. "Not even your parents. Now sit down, I am only going to explain this once so you better listen close."

Nathanael sat and listened to the Kawmi's explanation: Shiigo was the Kwami of the red panda, with the ability to grant the power of inspiration and art. Once transformed everything the wearer draws paints becomes real, for only a short period, and can only have a few paintings done at one time. His ultimate power is called "New Canvas" which wipes his other painting clean, then only has five minutes before he transforms back to normal. The way to transform and fuse with Shiigo was by saying "Time to paint." He also explained that if he wanted to transform back that Shiigo would have to eat to get his energy back—even making a stern note that he preferred candy.

During the explanation, Nathanael studied Shiigo: He was small, about the size of his hand, and mostly copper in color. He had angled, honey colored, eyes; a white and black striped tail that was equal in length as his body; two long white whiskers coming out from either side of his face.

"This is all too much at once…" Nathanael groaned out as he rested his head on his desk, "This has to be some sort of odd dream…"

Shiigo shrugged before zipping over to the boy and roughly pinching his arm, "I assure you this is no dream."

Nathanael jumped and yelled out, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Prove it is not a dream," Shiigo said with a shrug.

The boy groaned and slipped down in his chair, "This is ridiculous." He ran his fingers through his hair, only to have his locks fall back into their original place, "This is too much… I-I can't be a hero…"

* * *

Nathanael ended up falling asleep at his desk that night, his brain kept re-running all the information that was shoved at him, and didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until the ringer on his phone went off. He let out a moan as he pushed himself up and attempted to stretch out his back. Sleeping hunched over cause his spine and arms to cramp up. He sighed as he reached for his phone and ending his alarm. He stood up and tossed his phone onto his bed as he exited the room for a shower.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that thing," Shiigo scolded as he slipped out from under the covers.

"Oh, sorry!" He responded quickly, "I'll be right back and I'll see if I can get you something to eat on the way to school." He then shut the door behind him. It defiantly wasn't a dream if that little Kwami was still hanging around. He was nowhere in comparison to Ladybug and Chat Noir… He couldn't compare to them and yet he's being told to be at their side… He groaned out. "This can't be happening."

He took a quick, cold, shower to wake him up. Waiting for him on his bed as an outfit already picked out for him. "You have exactly 20 minutes to get dressed and get to class. Only 15 if you wanted to stop on your way there. Also, you have a new messages on your phone." Shiigo slung the small box containing the miraculous at him, "And don't forget to put these on."

"Uhh… right…" he said as he placed the box down. He dressed himself in the outfit the Kwami laid out for him, attaching the cufflinks to the cuffs of his blazer. He lifted his phone from the bed and unlocked the screen. It was a text from Sarah: _Good Morning, Nathanael! I hope you have a good day in class!_

He smiled down at his phone as he typed a response: _Good morning! Thank you!_

Shiigo landed on the boy's shoulder, "Girlfriend?"

Nathanael shook his head and looked over at the small creature, "No… She's just a friend," he said as he locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket while picking up his school bag from the floor. "Let's go." Shiigo then hid himself in the pocket of his blazer and the two left the house toward school. He stopped at a small bakery to get himself croissant to eat along the way and a chocolate filled one for Shiigo. He was reluctant to eat it but did after receiving a promise to get him something better when classes were over.

When arriving to his homeroom, Nathanael took his usual spot in the back. He kept his bag on the table long enough to pull out his tablet and text book, and his sketch pad, before letting the bag drop to the floor. He pulled his sketch pad before him, flipped it open to a half-finished drawing, and began to add details to his Ladybug comic page.

"Nathanael, hey!"

He looked up to see Alya walking up the steps to him, keeping her eyes on her phone, then slid into the empty seat next to him. "So, you'll never guess what I found last night!" she then placed her phone on the table between the two of them.

He shut his sketch pad and leaned over for a better look. On the screen of her phone was a blog with several pictures of Sarah, both alone and with others, along with many other things. He gasped slightly.

"I thought she looked familiar so I did a little digging," Alya started as she scrolled through some of the pictures and stopping at one of Sarah and another girl—it looked almost like a selfie. "You see that!? Girl is world renowned jeweler designer, well… Her dad is anyways. She's even done projects with Adrien's dad." Alya started to scroll through the pictures again, stopping at one of her decorated in all sorts of native jewelry. "Her, Dad and famous jewelry trader are at the museum for the Native American expo they have going on this week! Girl and her pops are all sorts of talented goldsmiths. You see all that she's wearing? She made that!"

Nathanael was at a loss. His mouth hung open as he took the girl's phone and skimmed through her blog. He couldn't believe it. Her life looked so cool… Why did she never tell him about any of this?

"Did you know that!?" Alya shrieked out as she took her phone back.

"Uhh… actually… No, I didn't." he stammered out as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. A text message from Sarah was waiting for him. He quickly unlocked his phone to check what she had sent: _There is something I need to tell you when you get here. Promise me you won't freak out._

Alya stood up as Marinette entered the classroom, patted his shoulder, and took her usual place next to her friend.

He responded quickly: _How come you never told me about your jewelry?_

Shiigo peeked out his pocket, "What was all that?"

"Stay down, I'll tell you later." He said as he started holes into his phone.

A reply came: _I thought you knew?_

He frowned as he responded: _What?_

 _Do you remember the wax figure I sent you for your birthday? The little one._

 _Yes, why?_

 _I made that for you from a drawing you sent me…_  
 _Do you remember?_

He stopped typing for a moment to rack his memory. He had sent her so many drawings over the years it was hard to keep track of all them. He sighed and leaned back, trying his hard to remember. Wait… just recently they were exchanging emails about super heroes, a conversation started when Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared and saved Paris the first few times. They were talking about how if they were super heroes too what kind of abilities they would have—he sent her pictures of "Super Nathanael" because she asked for them.

 _Oh right! You made that?_

 _You are such a good artist, Nathanael. A lot of what I do has come a machine… Are you upset?_

 _No, why would I be?_  
 _But why didn't you tell me?_

 _I was going to. Today actually. That is what I was going to tell you._  
 _I also have a present for you._

 _Well… I'll see you after class then. The museum, right?_

 _Yes! I can't wait to see you!_  
 _I hope you like your gift!_

Nathanael smiled at his phone. She's an artist, just like him. But… How come she never told him about it? Shiigo slipped out of his pocket and into his jacket to read his messages, then looked up at him. "You sure she's not your girlfriend?"

"I said no. Now hide." He said as he shoved the Kwami back into his blazer as the teacher walked into the room.

The rest of the day passed without much mishaps, luckily. He scooped up his belongings after the final bell rang, stuffing them into his bag, then toss his bag over his shoulder as he exited the school as fast as he could. He kept his promise by stopping at a convenient store for Shiigo, picking out a pack of sour gummy candy for him, before he headed to the museum. He stood outside the building and pulled his phone from his pocket. A message from Sarah was already waiting for him:

 _First hall on the left. Past the Pharaoh exhibit._

 _On my way now._

She really must be either a mind reader or a fortune teller but how she always seemed to know when and what to message him. He smiled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and rushed into the direction of the expo.

There she was, waiting for him outside the expo doors—beneath the Native American banner, with a small box in her hands. She was looking at her phone as he approached her. "Hey, Sarah."

She looked up and at him and smiled, rushing over to hug him. "Nathanael! I am happy you are here."

He stiffened a bit, but once again before he would return her hug, she pulled away and shoved the small box she was holding into his hands. "For you."

"Thank you." He said as he carefully opened the velvet box, still slightly traumatized from the last box he opened. Inside was a simple silver pendent in the shape of a paint pallet, tiny different colored stones were used as 'paint' and it hung from a simple silver chain.

"Wow, you made this?" he asked as he lifted the necklace from the box, stuffing the box into his bag, and lifting the pendent toward the light to look at it better.

She nodded as she gently took the necklace from him, her fingers brushed against his—causing a waving of tingles shoot up his arms, as she rounded him to clasp the jewelry around his neck. "You like?"

He waited for her to walk back in front of her and shot her a smile, "I love it."

She smiled brightly at him. He would see the relief wash over her. She must have been worried he wouldn't. She then leaned down and linked her arm with his, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

The pair didn't even manage to take a few steps into the room before the ground beneath them shook violently, sending them both to their knees. "What's going on?" he asked under his breath. He looked over at Sarah and grabbed her arm to pull her into the door frame. If it was an earthquake this was the safest spot for her. But… an earthquake? That was more than abnormal. She held on to his arm tightly, keeping her head down. Nathanael could feel her hands trembling as her fingers dug into his sleeve. "It's going to be okay." He tried to sound convincing. She didn't look up at him but he could see her nod.

The tile flooring began to crack underneath them. He gasped and pushed her away from him just as the ground gave way to where she once was. The entire building echoes with screams for the people inside. The glass ceiling began to give way from the violent shaking. "Sarah! Go find some where safe! I'll be right there!"

She looked up at him and nodded before he disappeared into the chaos of the room. Nathanael looked at the ceiling, the entire sky was darkening to an olive green. "What is that!?"

"Citizens of Paris! Welcome to your new Hell!" a voice boomed like thunder. Lightening pierced the sky, several bolts striking down inside the room.

Another part of the floor gave way into an abyss and another piece of the ceiling began to tumble down right about where he was sitting. Shiigo flew out of his jacket, grabbed hold of his sleeve and forced him to jump out of the way and then looked at Nathanael, "Let's go! Just don't sit there!"

Nathanael shook his head, "What am I supposed to do!?"

"Transform. Say it!" The Kwami demanded.

Nathanael shook his head violently. He can't be a super hero. This isn't happening. More screaming roared over the thunder. He looked over to the collapsing room Sarah had disappeared into. She's in there. He sent her in there… Did she find somewhere safe? What if she was hurt?

"Nathanael. Now!"

"Shiigo! Time to Paint!"

The cuff-links on his blazer began to glow.

* * *

 **Heres another one to get the story rolling. It has been confirmed that Alya will be getting the Fox miraculous, so I had to think of something new. Plus, who doesn't love red pandas? In my opinion they very much suit the adorable Nathanael. But- Yes, she will be joining the team soon.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
